Harvester Queen
The Harvester Queens were the matriarchs of the Harvester Empires, ruled in the galaxy. She can commence the invasion to her captains, a Supreme Commander, and officers to track and destroy the Earth Space Defense and Galactic Strike Team. Harvester Queens attempt to revoke President Whitmore's battlefield tactics, and to use gigantic driller to reach molten cores from each planet. Eventually, Harvester Queens given to the other two alien matriarchs, including Queen Susquehana and the Xenomorph Queen. Biography Origin The Harvester Queens were introduced before the creation of the Earth. They were giving a telekinetic power to reach the Brain of each Harvester Soldier to protect herself. Approximately 75 years ago, Harvesters began to create new technology of weapons and vehicles to destroy human soldiers, and gunners. Eventually, Queens can proceed to hop aboard the gigantic mothership in order to release a cosmic drill to catch a molten core from each planet. After molten cores came, they create Tripods, Fighter ships, and more under the orders of the Harvester Queen. One Queen introduced to A Supreme Commander to aboard the Colony Mothership to start the battle. Two Queens arrive on the ruins of temples, infiltrating lost artifacts of lost civilization, and they are ready to attack the settlers. With mission has halted, the Two retreats back to the battleship. Another Queen took place in Area 51 battle site, in attempt to destroy the sphere, but she was destroyed by ESD Forces. Once again, long after the events of Independence Day: Resurgence, A Harvester King will took over the invasion after the Queen's death. First Strike A Harvester Queen takes place on the Battle of Volskaya Industries, where Zarya attempt to protect the factory from the Dark Universal Forces. The Queen that was controlling Battle Droids and Stormtroopers to guard their defenses, and crush the armored robots. Only Queen Elizebethine Kryze, and Emperor Palpatine tried to stop them, until President Thomas Whitmore attempt to rescue their inhabitants from the Queen. Zarya launches the particle torpedo to kill the first Harvester Queen, in her efforts to save the factory. The Harvester Queen was slain as she toppled down to the icy waters, and never heard from again. Another Harvester Queen still in efforts to assemble new armor to become mechanically modified into a powerful machine. But the Queen is haunting the inhabitants looms over Polis Massa, and spotted David Levinson on the command tower. The Queen grappling the tentacles to smash the entire colony station apart, until four of GR-75 Rebel Medium Transports should strike her down. David Levinson catch up to Plo Koon to save the scientists of Polis Massa, after the Queen lost her gravity attack on the colony. Notable Queens They are notable queens are introduced here where the battle between Humans and Harvesters unfolds. The Harvester Queens are introduced around the Universe: *Frozen Queen - A Harvester Matriarch died about 35 years ago on the frozen world of Rhen Var *Harvester Queen (War of 2016) - The Main Antagonist of Independence Day: Resurgence. *The Crimson Vindicator - A Red Harvester Queen with electrical appendages on their back, and the Fifth Titan released by Captain Lorth Needa. *Sorceress of Scientific Darkness - A Harvester Queen manipulates darkness, and Black arts *Cybernetic Queen - A true cyborg Harvester Queen can be unleashed cyber-agility, and a flight in space and sky. Although Dr. Brackish Okun and the sphere concerns to human troops about the threat of all Harvester Queens, and Kings. They have to prepare accordingly to save the planet until the Harvester Officers can help the Queen to defeat the human troops on earth. One Notable Queen can start the invasion once again in the battle of africa. The Monarchy Continues All Harvester Queens will continue to communicate other alien troops, and to prevailing new goals on the cosmos. However, A Harvester Queen unwittingly arrive to Maleficent, and the other Imperial Officers to destroy Area 51 secret base. Occasionally, Maleficent began to transform into a powerful true form of a Queen, and preparing to kill President Whitmore. The Celestial Federation and the Dark Universal Battles on a defense base, as the Harvesters marked their last stand. As though Maleficent, now a True Powerful Harvester Queen destroys much of the human defenses, until Barnabas Collins, in his powerful Dragon Vampire form saves countless lives. On a final battle, A patriotic heroine, Patricia Whitmore successfully strikes down many of the Alien Fighters, TIE Fighters, Martian Flying Machines, and Harvester Attackers. A Harvester Queen urged to retreat, whilst Maleficent still in her Powerful self went in her first defeat at the hands of the Rebel Alliance. After Maleficent was in despair at the battle of Los Angeles, More Harvester Queens reunited with Kings, waiting for the next battle on earth. A Supreme Commander decided not to launch the final battle on New York City, where Archduke Granite made his final stand. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Queens Category:Supreme Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Characters